


The Thing That Could Be

by fergus80



Series: Carmen AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after “Fresh Blood”, definitely before “Jus In Bello”, this is a sequel to The Thing That Should Be”, I guess you could call this PART 2 of my Carmen!Verse. This story is set approximately 6 months after the previous story. I would REALLY recommend going to read that story before this one, or it really won’t make much sense. Also, I never really said WHERE the last story was set last time. That’s fixed here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Could Be

Well that had not gone according to plan, Dean thought as he sat down on the hard bunk bed. He rubbed his hand over his forehead and then looked over at his younger brother. “Will you stop pacing?”

Sam stopped and looked at him, “Excuse me? If you didn’t notice we’re behind bars. In no time they are going to run our pictures and...”

Dean stood and cut him off... “And NOTHING if they don’t know to look.” He whisper yelled to him. 

“Yeah like they aren’t going to…”

He was cut off again, “Will you just relax?” He then went over to the bars and spoke louder, “However, I would like to know WHEN I will be able to get my ONE PHONE CALL!”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, ME TOO! It’s been over 5 hours, and according to Criminal Code…” 

He didn’t have to finish as an older, heavyset guard walked into the cell block. “Fine. You.” He said as he pointed to Sam, as he took out his key. He opened the cell, Dean moved back away as Sam made his way out. 

As the bars slammed back shut Dean moved towards them again, “Sam, call Diana!” Sam nodded just before the two walked into the rest of the jail, and the door shut behind them. 

He sighed and laid down on the bed. He was getting sick and tired of getting into ‘trouble’ for just trying to save people’s lives. Besides every minute he and Sam spent in this jail, meant more people would be hurt or killed. It also meant even less precious minutes of freedom in the limited amount of time he had left in his one year deal.

All they were doing was investigating some strange murders happening in the area. Small little towns in Maryland had some very strange things happening. It had the work of a Demon, or Demons written all over it. And they were right. 

They explored the local Bed & Breakfast, the Salem Farm House that had one such murder. A bride had killed her groom-to-be before the ceremony there, and afterwards claimed she didn’t know what had come over her. That she couldn’t control it. Other instances of the same thing had happened at the Manor Tavern, and then other places in the other small towns nearby, Jarrettsville, Maryland. 

They had broken into the Bed & Breakfast. Got their information they needed. Left and tracked down the Demon. There was only one problem. They didn’t figure the B&B would actually have security cameras. And that morning after exorcising the Demon, they stopped to have some coffee and breakfast at the local Coffee Shop. Big, BIG mistake.

All the cops in town must have been there getting their morning donut and coffee. Two of them recognized them from the B&B’s security tape, and in no time they were dragged into jail. Thank God they had walked to the Café instead of drove the car. So at least the Impala was still back at the Motel. So their only charges where the breaking and entering. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the cell opening and Sam being ushered back in. Dean stood back up, “What about me?”

The guard shut the door and said, “Maybe later,” as he walked back out. 

He shook his head and turned back around to Sam, whom had stolen his spot. “Well?” 

“She wasn’t too happy that we were in the area and hadn’t told her.”

“Well, this isn’t exactly her jurisdiction.”

“Yeah, I got that one as well.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Well, did she say anything good?”

“Yeah, I gave her our aliases we were using and she’s putting in a real record for those names. She’ll be contacting the police, and requesting us transferred.”

He sat down next to Sam, “And the transfer isn’t going to go through.” Sam nodded, “She’s going to get in more trouble because of us, huh?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “Well, the reports won’t say it’s us.” Dean grinned, and nodded.

The door opened once again, “James?” Dean turned towards the door, “Yes?” Sam tried not to smile as his brother stood up.

“You’ve got a visitor.”

He gave a strange look, not sure if he wanted to go. “Who?”

“She say’s she’s your doctor.”

He swallowed, this wasn’t good. He didn’t have a doctor. Maybe he had used a name of a real person that had a doctor in the area. But he went along with it, “Okay.” The guard let him out this time, keeping his eye on Sam. Dean walked out of the holding area followed by the big guy and he was ushered towards another room. It turned out to be one of those visitor areas, where the visitors were on one side of the glass and you talked through a phone. 

The place looked empty, but the guard pointed towards the end. Dean nodded, and the guard shut the door behind him. Well at least he’d have some privacy with whomever it was. As he went to the last booth and turned, he stopped for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

He swallowed and than sat down across from the visitor that was already there. She picked up the phone and motioned for him to do the same. He slowly picked up the phone and heard her speak, “Dean...” she gave a soft smile.

He blinked a few times but she wouldn’t go away, “Carmen? What? How?” He was confused, and shook his head, wait... “I know you were my doctor one time in Philadelphia, but...”

Her hand came up to the glass as if it was trying to touch his cheek. She shook her head, “No silly, I came to see if I could help get you and Sam outta here.”

Dean was really confused. The last time they saw each other she barely even remembered who he was. And now she wanted to try and help get him and his brother out of jail?

She saw the look on his face, and her eyes looked down towards her lap, she swallowed, “Okay, I lied.”

“Lied?”

She couldn’t look him in the eyes, “I remember everything Dean. The ghost, Nikki, the stuff you and Sam showed me, those nights together...” She trailed off and then looked up into his wide Hazel eyes, “I also heard you and Sam talking over my hospital bed, I knew you wouldn’t leave me with me knowing, and I knew you couldn’t stop fighting...”

Dean swallowed again, “You. You let me go.” She nodded, “Why?”

“Because Dean, you needed to do your... Job. The world needs you. More than I do.”

His hand reached out and touched the glass where her palm rested. “Carmen...” His heart was aching. If he knew she remembered he would... he closed his eyes, he honestly didn’t know what he would do. 

She pulled her hand away, “But these last few weeks. I’ve read about the strange murders, I knew you’d be able to help. I tried calling the number you left in my cell phone.”

He closed his eyes and then remembered how they changed their numbers when Gordon was on their trail. “We had to change them.”

She nodded, “I figured. So I had no idea where to find you. So I just kept my eyes and ears open for news on these murders, and the news of you two came over the police radio.”

His head tilted to the side, “You have a police radio?”

She smiled, “I do now.” She wrung her hands together over the table top she sat against. “Dean, I’m sorry. And... I know it’s probably too late, but... I miss you.”

His eyes shut tight. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Here she was. Telling him she knew. That she remembered. That she wanted him. That, maybe, just maybe they could work something out. But... how long could he give her, he only had a handful of months left. “Carmen... there’s something I need to tell you.”

She looked down, “You have someone else. It’s to be...”

He stopped her, “No, there’s no one else.”

Carmen looked back up with her dark brown eyes, searching, “You don’t want...”

Dean shook his head, “Oh no, that’s not it at all. Trust me, I still want you very much.” She tilted her head to the side. “You know how me and my brother deal with a lot of supernatural kinds of things.”

She nodded, “Yeah, I remember that very clearly.”

“A couple of weeks after we left you,” he looked down, not sure if he could look at her, but decided he had too. “We found the Demon that killed my mother.” 

Her eyes widened. “What happened?”

“I killed it.”

“Okay, but what does that have to...”

“But before that,” his voice cracked, “Sam was killed.”

She blinked a few times, “But... But... Sam’s being held with you here, right? The radio said it was two of you.”

Dean nodded, “He is.” He could see the confusion in her eyes, “I made a deal with a Demon, and she brought him back to life.”

Carmen’s eyes widened in shock, and then dread flashed through her. “What was your part of the deal?”

He looked down, and then back up. “Carmen, you gotta understand. The only thing I have in my life is my brother.”

“Dean...” tears were streaming down her cheeks now, not wanting to hear what the deal was anymore.

“I sold my soul for him to live. At the time of the deal, I had one year to live.” 

Her hand went over her mouth as more tears kept falling. “You didn’t.” She shook her head, “Dean, no, you couldn’t have.” She didn’t have to have the phone to her ear, but just saw his face and knew he did. She could almost see him dead inside already. “I know you love your brother but...”

“But what? What Carmen? I was alone. Since I was four it was my job to protect him, I failed, I...”

Carmen shook her head again, “You didn’t fail Dean. God. Why do you always have to sacrifice yourself for others?”

“But I didn’t. See. He’s all I got.” She shook her head, but she was too choked up to talk. “Carmen. Just forget about me. It’s better for you.”

“But what about you... about Sam? You don’t want to stay in a jail cell for what time you have...” she couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“We’ve got someone coming to help us. Don’t worry about it.”

“Dean, I’m sorry, I should have been honest. I should have told you sooner...”

He put his hand back up on the glass, and she did too, “Should have what Carmen? Should have told me what sooner?” He sighed, realizing that no matter what, more than likely, “It would have ended the same way anyways.”

She knew that he didn’t belong to her, he didn’t belong to anyone. Except for maybe that Demon that now owned his soul. She knew she wasn’t able to help him, and she knew he didn’t want her help. Not that she totally blamed him. “Just promise me something.”

“Anything.”

She gave a small smile, “If... If you can stop this from happening. Will you look me back up?”

He actually smiled, “Oh, I so will.” He stood up, “Now, go back to work, saving people the way you know how. And I’ll take care of them on my end.” He had so many more things he wanted to say to her, but just couldn’t. “Bye, Carmen.” He said and hung up the phone.

Carmen’s eyes went wide, “No, Dean, Wait...” She said standing up, but he was already at the door, and walking out as she tried to get his attention. She put her head down, sighed, and then walked for the exit. 

Dean was in front of the security guard, as he was being led back to the holding cell. He heard the other officers talking. “Did you get a look at that doctor?”

“Heck yeah, I’d like a piece of that.” Dean was torn between smiling and wanting to rip their heads off. He was still undecided. As the last one continued, “Hell, I’d even do her in the condition she was in.”

That got Dean’s head to turn towards him. ‘What was wrong with her?’ he thought.

The other officer laughed, “Yeah, but then you wouldn’t have to worry about being the one to knock her up.” They both laughed at that.

Dean’s eyes grew, and then he turned around, trying to get back to the room, “Carmen!” he screamed, but in a second all three officers were on him, trying to restrain him. His heart raced, and he screamed again, “CARMEN!!” With a hard whack to the back of his head, he fell into darkness.   
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

He slowly opened his eyes, and the bright light assaulted him. His vision swirled and his head, oh God is head. Dean tried to sit up, and his hand immediately came to the back of his head. 

“Well, you’re awake.”

He squinted up at his brother, “It’s not like I went to sleep on purpose. They knocked me out.”

“Because you went crazy.”

He glared at Sam, “I didn’t go crazy.” And then everything came back to him, “Carmen!” and he stood up way too fast. He swayed on his feet. Sam’s arm grabbed him, and kept him from falling. “Damn, what did they hit me with?”

“Not sure. I heard you screaming, the commotion, and then they brought you in unconscious.”

Dean grabbed onto the bars more for support than anything else. He took a deep breath, “Diane still coming?” He saw Sam nod to his side, “Okay.” He took a breath, “Can I ask you something.”

“Uhh, sure. Mind telling me what happened first?”

Dean went back and sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall. “First... if you hear guys talking about a girl with a condition, what would you think?” Sam gave him a strange glance, “I just want to make sure what I’m thinking is really what...” he stopped, “Just answer me.” His brain was still a little cloudy. 

“Well, there are many conditions. A broken limb, scars, heck even acne. Why?”

“Okay, what about a condition where you wouldn’t have to, and I quote, ‘worry about being the one to knock her up.”

Sam’s eyes, widened, “Why?” he asked carefully.

“Just answer me,” Dean growled out.

“My first reaction, the girl in question is pregnant. Again... why?”

Dean sat up and ran his hand over his face. “That’s what I thought.” He shook his head, “So that’s what she wished she had told me sooner.”

“Whoah, whoah. Hold on. Take a few steps back.”

Dean looked up at his brother. “Carmen came to visit me.”

“Carmen?” That would explain why he was saying that in his sleep. He just thought it was a dream. 

“Yeah, she lied.”

“Lied?”

“She never had amnesia, she heard us talking over the hospital bed. She let me go.”

Sam looked down, nodded, “I can see her doing that.”

Dean rubbed his forehead again, “Yeah, so can I.”

“But what does that have to do with...” and then he stopped and looked at Dean, “You didn’t.” Dean looked at the floor, “Dean... you... don’t tell me you didn’t use...” He saw Dean rub the back of this neck. “Dean!”

He looked back up at Sam, “It was just that last time. While you were on stake out, and we were together.”

“Dean!”

“We weren’t really thinking.”

“That’s obvious. You were worried about Nikki killing her, so you two have sex? And unprotected at that.” He sat down on the bed next to Dean. His voice calmed, “Are you sure?”

“I told her about you and the deal. She said I should have told you sooner. But I didn’t let her finish.”

“You told her?”

“Sam, I had to, I had to push her away. With everything going on. It’s not safe. She asked if she could help us out, I said someone was coming to help. And I said goodbye and left.”

“But, then how do you know...”

“The officers outside were talking about how hot she was, and how they would ‘do her.” Dean looked over at him, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and that’s when the whole, I’d do that even in her current condition. And then the knock up comment.”

Sam swallowed. “Well, you don’t know for sure if she is.” Dean gave him a look. “Okay, fine. But it might not be yours.” 

Dean gave him another look. “If she was with someone else, why would she come here, help me out, want to get back together?”

“Maybe it didn’t work out with the father. Maybe she still likes you. And maybe she just really wanted to help you out.”

Dean nodded, “Maybe. But I doubt it. No fool in the world would leave her.” He saw the look on Sam’s face, “Shut up.”   
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The door opened again a few hours later, “Okay boys, seems Baltimore wants you more than we do. You’re being shipped into the city.” The brothers had been waiting for this and both stood up, as three officers came into the room. They opened up the cell and got their handcuffs put back on. They then ushered the boys out the back. A Baltimore police car was waiting for them. 

A blonde in a police uniform got out of the drivers seat. “Ah, just the boys I was looking for.”

The guard looked at her, “They sent just you?” 

“Officer Ballard,” she flashed her badge, “You don’t think I can handle a couple of robbers?” She wouldn’t let him respond. “Just but them cuffed in the backseat. So I can get back to the city, drop them off, so I can get home.”

The others didn’t question her. And the brothers were forced into the back of the car. The door slammed and locked behind them. The officers handed her two envelopes with the brothers personal effects, and then Diana got into the car, “Hey, we need your signature.” Said one officer, as he ran out of the building. 

She had kept the car running and left the station without saying a word, leaving them behind in the dust. 

Dean and Sam looked behind them as they sped away, and then turned back towards her, “Thanks,” they said in unison.

“The only reason I’m doing this, is because we need you out here rather than locked up behind bars.” She looked into her rearview mirror at them, “Now, next time you are anywhere near town, call me first.” She said as she continued driving and soon past the town marker. 

“Umm...” Dean piped in, “What about my car?”

“I had it picked up and towed out of the city. I’m dropping you off there. Then I suggest you get far away.” 

Dean nodded and accepted that. Sam started in, “Thanks for everything, but, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” he asked.

“Trouble?” She laughed, “Not my car. Not my uniform. And the Baltimore station has no idea about the two of you.” She pulled into the carpool parking lot, and behind the Impala. She stopped the car, got out, and opened the back door. She unlocked Sam’s cuffs, and then went to Dean. He just handed her the pair he had been wearing, “How did you...”

Dean just smiled, “Just a knack.” 

She shook her head, handed the boys both of their envelopes with their things. “Now you boys get out of here.” And with that, she was back in her car and gone. They looked at each other, shrugged, and fished through the envelopes. Got their phones, money, wallets, and the keys to the car. 

Dean opened his door and sat down in his baby, Sam sat down a few seconds later, shutting the door behind him. “Now what?” he asked as he turned to Dean behind the wheel.

“We head to Philadelphia.”

“Dean...”

“What Sam? If I got a kid out there... I need to know the truth.”

Sam nodded, “Okay. Let’s go.” And with that, Dean started the car, turned on the radio, and pulled out onto the road. They were driving for about fifteen minutes when Sam finally asked, “So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I guess it just depends on what I find out.”

“You know Dean. This is the second pregnancy scare you’ve had in the last few...”

Dean cut him off, “What? Lisa? That was almost 9 years ago Sam.” His fingers flexed on the steering wheel. “And you know what. I was disappointed that Ben wasn’t mine.”

Sam looked towards him, “Huh.”

“What? Never thought I would want something like that?”

“No. I never thought you would actually admit you wanted something like that.”

Dean looked at him, and then back to the road, straightened his shoulders, and stepped harder on the gas. In no time they were outside of her apartment. He parked and ran up the steps. He looked for her name. But it wasn’t there. He rang the apartment that used to be hers. “Hello,” came a woman’s voice.

“Uhhh, is Carmen there?”

“Who?”

“Carmen Porter? She used to live there.”

“Sorry, I just moved in about a month ago.”

“Did she leave a forwarding address for mail?”

“Not with me. You might need to check the post office.” 

“Thanks,” he said and ran back to the car. “She moved.”

Sam nodded, “Of course she did.” Dean gave him an eye, but ignored him and started the car again. “Now where?”

“The hospital.” Not to much later, Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot, and jumped out of the car and ran inside. He swore he recognized the nurse from before, “Excuse me. Is Doctor Porter here?”

The girl looked at him, like she was trying to place him. “I’m sorry. Dr. Porter is on leave with the hospital right now.” He took a deep breath and let it out looking at the floor. “Can someone else help you?”

He shook his head, “No it’s personal. Do you know where I can find her?”

“Sorry sir. I don’t have that information.”

“Who would?”

“Are you family?”

“Maybe. Kind of. I’m not sure.” She gave him a strange look. “Would anyone possibly be able to tell me?”

“Human Resources on the second floor. They might be able to tell you something.”

“Thanks,” he said and quickly made his way to the elevator. Then after a few wrong turns he found his way to the office he was looking for. He knocked lightly on the door frame, “Excuse me.”

A young woman looked up at him though her glasses, “Can I help you?”

He smiled at her, “I’m trying to find my Ex-girlfriend. When we were dating she worked her. But, they tell me she’s on leave. It’s very important that I find her. I’ve heard from some friends that she...” he swallowed, “Pregnant. And...” he took another deep breath, “it’s probably mine.” He gave her a heartfelt smile, “I’m just trying to help and do the right thing here.”

She smiled at him, “What’s her name?”

“Carmen Porter.”

She tilted her head at him, “Carmen? You’re Carmen’s Ex?

“You heard of me?” She blushed slightly. “Can you help me find her?”

“Hold on,” she said as she typed at her keyboard. “Sorry, she didn’t leave a forwarding address while she’s out on leave.”

He lowered his head. “Can you tell me what type of leave it is?”

She shook her head, “You know I can’t tell you that.”

He sighed, “Yeah. I know you can’t tell me. But... between you and me. Should I still look for her?”

She smiled up at him, “Definitely.”

He took that as his confirmation, “Thanks.” And then he headed his way down the stairs and out to the car.

“Well?” Sam asked as he sat down next to him and started the car. 

“She on leave from the Hospital, and while the HR department didn’t know where she was, and couldn’t say what type of leave, it was very clear from the girl, that it was more than likely a pregnancy absence.”

Sam let out a breath. He looked over a Dean. He didn’t look nervous, he looked... anxious. He just wanted to know. He almost looked hopeful. “Uh Dean. What if like with Lisa, it’s not yours.” He had to throw that out, because with how worked up Dean was getting, if it turned out not to be his. He knew his brother would be devastated.

“Then I’ll deal Sam.” Actually he didn’t want to think about it. All of him wanted it to be true. For many reasons. One being, that if this deal was going to happen, at least he would leave something of him behind. He just regretted the fact that he might never see the kid grow up. But at least, he’d get to see it born. 

“Okay, now where?”

“Her brother’s place. He had an Auto shop close by.” He said, and once again pulled out of another parking lot. He knew the general direction where it was, but wasn’t for sure. He pulled out his phone and dialed information. In no time he was telling Sam to write down the information. He made a left at the next light and then headed towards the shop. 

Dean parked the car along the curb and stopped, he took a deep breath. “You okay?” Sam said next to him. 

He looked over at his brother, “What if he doesn’t know. Or what if he won’t tell me?”

“We’ll figure that out, when and if that happens.”

He nodded, got out of the car, and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the shop. One of the men from inside came towards him, “Need some help?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I’m looking for Tom Porter.”

The guy nodded, “The boss huh? He’s inside.”

“Thanks,” he said to the guy and made his way into the building. He went to the counter, “Is Tom Porter…”

He didn’t even have to finish, “I’m Tom.” 

Dean looked over at the doorway to the back room, a man with dark hair, and dark eyes looked back at him. He could see the family resemblance. “Okay, I know I’m going out on a limb here. You being her brother and all.”

Tom took a step closer, “What do YOU want with Carmen?”

He totally got the big brother vibe, and he understood. But, he didn’t know what it was like to be a big brother to a little sister. Well Sam, was a little bit girly. He laughed in his head, but quickly shook the thought. “Listen. I’m just trying to find her. But she moved. She’s not at the hospital. I don’t have her number anymore.”

“Why are You trying to find her?” he loomed closer.

Dean stood up straighter, and his brain tried to figure out what the best thing to say was. “Carmen’s... Pregnant, isn’t she.” He didn’t even really ask it.

“What do you want?”

That was enough of a confirmation along with everything else. He swallowed hard again, “Because… I want to make sure if I’m the father or not.” He saw the anger in the man’s eyes, and continued. “I just want to do the right thing. I just want to find her.”

“Well, I don’t know where she is.”

“Yes you do. You’re her brother.”

“Yes, I am. And she calls me about once a week. But I don’t know where she’s at.”

His eyes lit up at that. “Can you at least give me her phone number?” The guy looked skeptical, “Please. And if you hear from her, can you please tell her to call me?” He was using a pen at the counter and writing it on a card, along with his name. He handed it to Tom. “Please.”

Tom walked behind the counter, took another card, and wrote down a number. “Here. And if she calls, I’ll give her the info. But I have nothing else.”

Dean nodded, “Thank you.” He turned and then walked back out of the shop. He headed back for Sam and the Impala once again. Once inside with the door closed he hit the steering wheel.

“That bad?”

“Supposedly he doesn’t know where she is. But, he did give me her number.”

“Well, call.”

He took out his cell phone, and stared at the number. God, looking for her was like another case. But this one, this one seemed so much more important to him. She was going to tell me, and I stopped her. I pushed her away. He flipped the card a few times in his hand, trying to figure out what to do. Should he even pursue this?

Sam saw him debating it. “What are you thinking?”

Dean looked over at his little brother. “What’s better for her?”

He sighed, “Dean. What do YOU want?”

“What’s best for her.”

Sam sighed again, “Dean she was coming to you, knowing everything she knows. So what do you want?”

There was so many things he wanted, but couldn’t have. His life, his job, just wouldn’t allow for it. Not to mention that deal. If he would have known about Carmen, would he still have made the deal? He looked over at Sam. He didn’t want to think about that choice. At least he wasn’t forced to make that one. But now, now he had to make another one. He took another deep breath, and punched the number into the phone. It went straight to voice mail, his head sank, but then her voice came on, telling everyone to leave their name, number and a message. The beep sounded, “Carmen. It’s Dean. Something’s come to my attention. And I need to know. I need to know where you are. If you are okay. And if it’s true. Carmen... is the baby mine? Please, Please call me.” He then left his number, and ended the call. 

“I take it she didn’t answer.” 

“No shit Sherlock.” He put the number into his address book. Turned the card over, and put her brother’s number in too. It didn’t matter if he had to call every day, every hour. He would find her. “Let’s find a motel for the night. See if there’s anything in the area we can work on.” He needed something to get his mind off of things for a little bit. Sam agreed. Just out of town they found a place along the freeway. 

Sam was at his laptop at the table, Dean was absently flipping through the channels on the TV. “Hmmmm, this is interesting.”

“Huh?” Dean said barely paying attention. 

“There might be a few things we can check out in Harrisburg. Then a few in Ohio as well.”

“Okay, sure.” 

Sam looked up from the computer, “Dean, are you even watching the TV?”

Dean turned it off, “No, just wanted the noise.”

“I tired to look up that phone number.” 

Dean’s eyes rose at that one and in a few seconds he was behind his brother. “What did you find out about that?”

“Well, it’s a cell phone. It’s in the Philadelphia area. But that’s all I could get from it. She doesn’t have a locator service on it.”

He nodded, “I didn’t expect anything else.” He sighed, and went and sat back down. “Well, then I guess I keep calling until I get an answer.” Sam nodded back at him. “Okay, so what is this thing in Harrisburg?”

Sam turned back to his laptop and started to read.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Carmen walked through the door. “There you are?” came a voice from the living room. 

She put her scarf up on the rack, followed by her hat. “I was out.” She hung her coat up and then walked into the living room, sitting down next to her brother. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “So, Tom, what did you do today?”

He pulled out a cell phone, “I got you a new cell phone since you misplaced your old one. It’s has a new number on it though.” 

She smiled up at him, “Thanks. You always take care of me.” She said as she tried to stand back up. He helped push her up as she made her way over to her purse to drop it inside. “Anything else happen?” 

“Nope”, Tom said, standing up. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” He walked into the Kitchen. “So what do the two of you want for dinner?” 

Carmen smiled, rubbing her big stomach, “I’ve been craving pasta like crazy.” 

“The Pasta it is for the little mommy.” He easily reached over her into the cupboard, and got out the pasta sauce. He kissed her on top of her head. As he turned to back towards the stove she didn’t see the demonic smile on his face or his eyes flash black.


End file.
